Osomatsu, el Héroe
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: A sus 20 años, Osomatsu se ha reencontrado con Tougou. A sus 20 años, Osomatsu ha cambiado de pensamiento. A sus 20 años, Osomatsu quisiera asesinar a alguien. "Tal vez robar no es lo mío, sólo dejas traumas psicológicos. En cambio, asesinar a alguien es librarlo de todo aquello que lo ha estado atando. Tú más que nadie sabes cuándo alguien miente, y puedes juzgarme libremente."
1. Osomatsu, el heroe

_"La dopamina y adrenalina nublaban cualquier pensamiento coherente en mi mente, ¿un crimen? ¿un pecado? Más bien parecía ser una manera de liberar a alguien de las ataduras de la vida, yo les estaba haciendo un favor, yo sería su salvador. Anciana, señora, persona, usted, ¿no se ha sentido cansada últimamente? Piense en su querida nieta, la única familia que le queda. Vi un análisis médico en la mesa, ¿no cree que debería dejar a su nieta en mejores manos? El cáncer terminal no es algo fácil de esconder, mucho menos de tratar, sin embargo, le daré una salida fácil a usted y a su nieta: la muerte. Si ambas mueren estarán juntas por la eternidad, ah, sería hermoso morir junto a aquello que amas, en realidad estoy comenzando a tenerle envidia de sólo pensar en eso, incluso podría decir que siento un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna de imaginarme muriendo desangrado al lado de Choromatsu, o incluso algo mejor: que el causante de semejante herida sea el chico que tanto tiempo he amado._

 _Admiro su capacidad de soportar cuando el suicidio siempre estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina, pero he llegado a su hogar a brindarle la felicidad que tanto buscaba y la volvía loca a usted y a su nieta, ¿ella es su razón de vivir? No se preocupe, me encargaré que siempre estén juntas._

 _Podría haber sido algo rápido, pero todo tiene un precio, en este caso tal vez fue la lentitud de todo. Fue algo triste no poder oír sus gritos y sollozos, pero no quería arriesgarme a que alguien viniera a detener el pase a la tranquilidad que yo le estaba brindando de todo corazón. Ver brotar el color rojo fue lo más hermoso de todo, ¿asqueroso? más bien majestuoso, pensar en todo lo que llevaba ese liquido: tu existir, una parte de ti, tu información, tu vida. Aún recuerdo la voz de su nieta, era tan linda y adorable que quisiera haberla escuchado más tiempo, es una lástima que no se dio la oportunidad._

 _No soy un psicópata o un asesino, me considero un salvador, un Mesías, ¡yo podría salvarlos a todos de sus pecados, miedos y pesares en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!_  
 _Karamatsu, ¿alguna vez pensaste en el amor que querías? Puedo demostrártelo cuando gustes._  
 _Ichimatsu, ¿te sientes solo? Estarás junto a Kara y yo no te abandonaré en el proceso._  
 _Jūushimatsu, ¿no quisieras ir por Homura? Le arrebataste su momento de salvación, lo justo sería que ahora ambos fuesen por él._  
 _Todomatsu, ¿no quisieras dejar de lado las culpas que trae ser tan falso? Las olvidarías en segundos._  
 _Y Choromatsu, oh, tú podrías salvarme antes de que me vuelva algo horrible, nunca mentí con querer morir en tus brazos: un corte, dos cortes, una quemadura, una extremidad, hazme gritar de dolor tu nombre, es mi castigo y regalo más acertado, no estoy loco pero necesito ser castigado por todos mis pecados._

 _El rojo siempre fue mi color favorito, en las caricaturas el héroe siempre tenía color rojo en bastantes lugares._  
 _Por favor, déjenme ser su héroe por una vez en su vida._  
 _Por favor, déjenme ver el líquido que ronda por su cuerpo._  
 _Por favor, déjenme admirar el carmín dentro de ustedes._  
 _Por favor, no piensen que estoy loco, sólo quisiera salvarlos de mi antes de que enloquezca de verdad._

 _Si seré recordado quiero que sea por el color rojo en mis manos, en mi cuerpo, y el que se refleja en mis ojos._  
 _Soy un héroe, se los juro."_

El segmento fue extraído del diario de Osomatsu Matsuno, acusado del asesinato de 21 personas refiriéndose en este caso a una mujer de edad avanzada, una niña y cuatro de sus hermanos, respectivamente Karamatsu Matsuno, Ichimatsu Matsuno, Jūushimatsu Matsuno y Todomatsu Matsuno.  
El único sobreviviente, Choromatsu Matsuno, ha mostrado signos de trauma psicológico, anorexia y síndrome de Estocolmo. Se niega a ver a Osomatsu Matsuno como el culpable de todas esas muertes, por lo tanto fue internado en un hospital psiquiátrico presentando depresión. Posteriormente, Choromatsu Matsuno fue encontrado muerto por una sobredosis de - (algo ilegible en el documento original), todo indica que fue un suicidio planeado con antelación, además de diversos cortes en sus muñecas gangrenados, estos cortes formaban los kanjis "Koi" (恋 amor de pareja) y "Renai" (恋愛 amor puro, pasión) teniendo en común la referencia al amor.  
Extrañamente, a los dos días de la muerte de Choromatsu Matsuno, Osomatsu Matsuno escapó de su celda sólo para ir a un edificio de 10 pisos y lanzarse de ahí terminando con su vida al instante.  
El caso en un principio fue ocultado a los medios de comunicación, sin embargo la conmoción fue tan grande que su magnitud terminó siendo mundial.  
En la actualidad el caso se toma como cerrado, a pesar de diversas especulaciones referentes a un posible cómplice de Osomatsu Matsuno, una relación incestuosa entre Choromatsu y Osomatsu Matsuno, y un pacto suicida previamente planificado por parte de los dos hermanos ya mencionados.  
No se ha anexado más información del caso, el cual gracias a las notas de Osomatsu fue nombrado " **Osomatsu, el falso héroe".**


	2. El Diario de Choromatsu

_24 de Febrero de 20XX_  
 _19:56_  
 _Querido Diario (tremenda estupidez):_

 _El_ _doctor me dijo que sería buena idea llevar un diario, no lo comprendo en su totalidad, ¿de que serviría algo así? Quiero decir, no pasan cosas muy entretenidas en este lugar, incluso fue lo que respondí. Él solo me contestó "Puedes escribir lo que quieras, incluso si no es tu día a día, puedes escribir lo que ellos te dicen", ¿si no escribo mi día a día seguirá siendo un diario? En realidad no me interesa._

 _Cómo arriba mencioné, no sólo escribiré mi día a día así que procederé a hablar un poco sobre mí (incluso mencionaré quienes son 'ellos'):_

 _Mi nombre es Choromatsu Matsuno, el único Matsuno con vida de mi familia. Ahora mismo estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico por lo que muchos llaman "Síndrome de Estocolmo", "Esquizofrenia",_ " _Anorexia", "Traumas", por mientras eso es lo que conozco que se supone tengo. Tengo 23 años, y en unos 3 meses tendremos 24._  
 _Hablé en plural (casi escribo en singular) porque están todos conmigo, a excepción de Osomatsu, él fue encerrado en la cárcel por el asesinato de mis hermanos, pero estoy seguro de que_ _NO ES_ _su culpa... Mierda, rompí la hoja por escribir fuerte. El doctor dice que ellos están muertos (me lo ha dicho tantas veces que cuando lo escribí, su voz resonó en mi cabeza), pero yo sé que no descansan en paz y por eso vienen a mi. De hecho, ahora mismo están haciendo un desastre en la habitación._

 _Karamatsu está en el baño buscando algún espejo, pero cómo no hay (temen que lo rompa y me suicide con los cristales, que tonto) y se ha resignado al reflejo de las paredes. Ichimatsu está en una esquina, esperando que Karamatsu salga del baño mientras juega con Jūushimatsu algún juego de nuestra infancia. Totty no ha parado de quejarse de la mala recepción del lugar._

 _Y yo estoy aquí, escribiendo en hojas que se supone me ayudarán de cierto modo._

 _Mañana seguiré escribiendo, los somníferos han comenzado a hacerme efecto, , si aquí no duermes a las 8 por tu cuenta, serás obligado._

 _En cambio yo, pido a propósitos los somníferos. Los chicos a veces son muy ruidosos._

 _25 de Febrero de 20XX_  
 _18:37_  
 _Querido Diario:_

 _Hoy pasó algo bastante divertido (o yo lo vi así), la enfermera que se ganó mi odio el primer día que la vi (era una perra total) encontró decenas de pequeños insectos en su comida, ¿cuando se dio cuenta? Cuando una araña picó su lengua. Fue dada de baja._

 _Cuando se lo conté a los chicos Jūushimatsu parecía saberlo ya, no le pregunté mucho pues realmente no me interesaba. Jūushimatsu dijo que la había picado un tipo de araña venenosa, dijo que sería un milagro que sobreviviera, pero de todo corazón deseo que no sea capaz de abrir sus ojos. No me pregunté por qué mi hermano sabía eso, siempre supe que el conocía bastante de insectos._

 _Hoy me dieron una reprimenda bastante grande, me culpaban de ese incidente y no comprendo por qué, quiero decir, todo ese tiempo estuve platicando con Karamatsu... Creo que fue Jūushimatsu, él odiaba más que yo a esa enfermera, además de saber antes del incidente y conocer la araña que la picó._

 _Me puse a leer un poco mi último escrito y recordé que debía explicarte algo, quería platicarte de Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Está mal que te guste alguien que sea tu hermano? Yo no lo veo así, el amor es amor y ya está, cuando Ichimatsu me dijo que le gustaba Karamatsu lo ayudé, es lindo saber que incluso después del incidente ambos se siguen amando._

 _Es hora de la cena, nos vemos._

 _PS: Jūushimatsu me evita ahora el tema de la enfermera y el incidente... Estoy seguro que él tuvo algo que ver._

 _PS 2: Totty, si lees esto (lo cual dudo) ¡nunca conseguirás buena recepción! Deja de quejarte._

 _Nii-san, sí leí lo que escribiste, haré que salgas de aquí para que podamos tener buena recepción e incluso Internet, ¡lo juro! :3_  
 _—Tu hermano, Totty_

 _26 de Febrero de 20XX_  
 _18:37_  
 _Querido Diario_ :

 _Estoy bastante ocupado, pero debo decir que yo no escribí lo de arriba, además, mi escritura es distinta y esa es más... Delicada._

 _Así era la letra de Totty._

 _La única letra que ninguno nunca pudo falsificar._


	3. Expediente

**Paciente:** Matsuno Choromatsu.

 **Edad:** 23 años. (24/05)  
 **Síntomas:** El paciente 3331 presenta alucinaciones (exactamente, sus hermanos ya fallecidos) asegurando que son fantasmas que no descansan en paz. Sigue negando la culpa de su hermano mayor Osomatsu Matsuno en el caso _Osomatsu, el Falso Héroe._ Se niega a comer. Más de una vez ha dicho llamarse como sus hermanos, estos episodios no son recordados.  
 **Diagnóstico:** Esquizofrenia, Anorexia, posible Personalidad Múltiple.  
 **Observaciones:** Ninguna.  
 **Recomendaciones:** Constante observación.


End file.
